


Nouvelle dimension

by ftgbb



Category: Free!
Genre: Cheating, Gay Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, One Shot, Sex in a club, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftgbb/pseuds/ftgbb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Il m'arrive de regarder d'autres hommes , d'en trouver certains attirants au point de me projeter avec eux dans des situations embarrassantes. Tromper Haru a longtemps été quelque chose d'inconcevable pour moi. Mais avec le recul , le concept même commençait à m'exciter. Et avoir une relation à trois a toujours été l'un de mes fantasmes premier."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nouvelle dimension

Haru est mon premier amour ... et pendant longtemps j'ai cru qu'il serait le dernier.

Je veux dire , on a vécu un nombre incalculable de choses ensemble et ce , depuis qu'on est enfants. Mes sentiments pour lui ont très rapidement basculé d''amitié à amour et je n'ai même pas hésité une seconde pour lui l'avouer.

Notre relation est pour moi une bénédiction et ça me fait toujours sourire quand je pense à la chance que j'ai de l'avoir.

Seulement , je reste humain.

Il m'arrive de regarder d'autres hommes , d'en trouver certains attirants au point de me projeter avec eux dans des situations embarrassantes. Tromper Haru a longtemps été quelque chose d'inconcevable pour moi. Mais avec le recul , le concept même commençait à m'exciter. Et avoir une relation à trois a toujours été l'un de mes fantasmes premier.

Car évidemment que Haru me satisfait toujours autant sexuellement , évidemment que je l'aime comme au premier jour... Mais certains de mes fantasmes vont bien au delà de ce que lui peut comprendre. Comment réagirait il si je lui disais que j'aimerais coucher avec d'autres hommes devant lui?

Les sorties en boîte sont un bon moyen pour en rencontrer. Je peux y aller sans me soucier de ce que pourra dire Haru à mon retour.

C'est que maintenant que tu rentre? Et avec qui t'étais?

Il ne dira jamais ça. Il n'est pas quelqu'un de jaloux.

Des lors que j'entre dans un club , je change radicalement. La musique me transporte littéralement , me donne envie de bouger mon corps devant tous ces hommes avides , devant leurs regards insistants.

J'aime quand ils me regardent avec convoitise , qu'ils viennent se coller contre moi sur la piste de danse. Je me tortille alors en rythme avec les battements de la musique , tournoyant mes hanches à mesure qu'ils s'approchent de moi. Sentir leur érections marteler contre moi est signe de victoire.

J'aime me faire désirer , c'est pourquoi mes petite aventures ne se limitent qu'à de simples frottements. Je les laisse sur le carreau , les abandonnant pour reprendre mon souffle.

Je sais ce qu'ils veulent , mais jamais je ne le leur accorde. Les faire baver est mon seul loisir.

Le seul homme qui me donne envie d'aller plus loin ne danse jamais. Il reste assis au bar , avec toujours un verre entre ses doigts. Son prénom est Sousuke. Sousuke Yama quelque chose. J'ai rarement eu l'occasion d'entendre son nom de famille.

Je l'ai surpris en train de me regarder plus d'une fois mais jamais il n'a détourné les yeux. Il assume complètement.

Nos seules interactions se font par le regard. Il scrute tout mon corps avec intensité , sans jamais montrer un seul signe de résignation , sans jamais venir vers moi.

À ce moment là , je me trémousse toujours plus vigoureusement. C'est presque inconscient. Je veux qu'il ne regarde que moi , je veux qu'il prenne du plaisir en me regardant.

Je veux le séduire.

Ce soir , je vais tout faire pour que ça change.

Tellement sur de moi que j'ai prévenu Haru que je rentrerais plus tard.

Il ne veut pas faire le premier pas? Tant pis. Pour une fois , je veux bien céder.

En entrant dans la boîte , je le repère , fidèle à son poste. Toujours assis au bar , seul , un verre de je ne sais quel alcool à la main.

Lui aussi me repère des lors que je m'enfonce dans le club. La foule a l'air plus dense que d'habitude , c'est pourquoi je reste un peu aux abords de façon à ce qu'il puisse me voir clairement.

Ça y est. Je sens son regard posé sur moi.

Automatiquement , mon corps commence à onduler lentement sur les premières notes.

Il porte son verre à ses lèvres pour siroter une gorgée de sa boisson.

La musique s'accélère. Je roule des hanches plus fermement , cambrant mon dos le plus possible.

Je le vois décroiser ses jambes. Il les écartent lentement , s'affale progressivement sur son tabouret.

Mon posterieur pointe en sa direction tandis que je lui fais dos , me donnant l'impression d'être entre ses deux jambes. Je me retourne et le gratifie d'un petit sourire. Son expression , quand à lui , ne change pas.

Ses yeux perçants m'observent avec toujours autant d'intensité. Tellement intense que j'ai l'impression qu'il me touche. Je parviens à peine à maintenir ce regard mais tente de le soumettre à son tour à quelques-uns de mes atouts.

Prétextant une température corporelle trop élevée , je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Ma langue passe lentement sur mes lèvres , ma bouche reste subtilement entrouverte. Je veux qu'il se rende compte de chaque détail de mes gestes.

Mon corps se balance sur les sonorités sensuelles de la musique , sur ses battements répétitifs.

Je ne fais même plus attention à ce qui m'entoure. Le contact des hommes qui se collent contre moi au même moment ne représente maintenant que des frôlements. Ce n'est que lui et moi.

Le morceau touche à sa fin. Mes hanches tournoient doucement en rythme avec les dernières notes. Pour la dernière fois.

Du coin de l'oeil , je le vois poser son verre. Il s'approche alors , le regard toujours posé sur moi , fier et imperturbable. C'est finalement lui qui fera le premier pas.

À mesure que la distance entre nous deux se réduit , mon coeur s'accélère. Je continue de danser malgré tout. Rester planter au milieu de la piste pour l'attendre serait parfaitement idiot de ma part.

Cette fois-ci , un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui en dit long sur ses intentions.

Qu'il vienne. Je n'attends que ça depuis le début.

Enfin devant moi , il prend ma main et m'emmène loin de la foule. Terriblement entreprenant.

La musique étouffée qui martèle en fond à quelque chose de grisant. La vie continue de l'autre côté tandis que lui et moi sommes dans les toilettes vides et mal éclairés du club.

Je me fais dévorer. Sa bouche est pressée contre la mienne , lui transmet sa chaleur , son humidité... Il me lèche le cou , me susurre mon prénom que j'ai à peine eu le temps de lui donner avant qu'il me saute dessus.

Mes gémissements , les frottements de tissus , ses coups de langue patauds , ses mains qui s'agrippent à mes fesses , tout est un véritable bordel , un bordel terriblement excitant.

C'est la première fois que j'embrasse une autre personne que Haru. Et ça ne me procure rien d'autre que de l'excitation.

Qu'est ce qu'il penserait s'il me voyait?

Il me traiterait de traître ?

De salope?

Il pourrait me punir comme je le mérite.

Je veux voir sa réaction quand il me surprend en train de faire l'amour avec Sousuke. Je veux voir son érection grandissante , incontrôlable tandis qu'il me regarde me faire prendre par un autre homme.

Mais au fur et à mesure que Sousuke m'embrasse , mon esprit vacille. Il a un total contrôle sur moi. À un tel point que je ne peux penser à rien d'autre qu'à lui.

Une limite a clairement été franchie. Je suis à un point où je ne peux plus me cantonner à un simple baiser , aussi intense soit-il.

Je passe mes bras par dessus ses épaules fortes , fais glisser mes mains le long de son dos. Nos entrejambes sont inévitablement pressées les unes contre les autres et Sousuke n'attend pas une seconde de plus pour aggriper la mienne. Il la palpe avec force , agressivité.

J'en quémande plus , je tente d'approfondir le contact sur sa main. Il comprend et dezippe mon pantalon d'un coup sec. Ses doigts plongent dans mon boxer et caressent vigoureusement mon membre saucissonné dans ce tissu beaucoup trop gênant à un moment pareil.

Le temps de reprendre notre souffle et je me retourne pour prendre appui sur le mur.

Mes fesses se soulèvent dans sa direction , demandand de l'attention. Lentement , je fais glisser mon boxer le long de mes cuisses. L'air de la cabine caresse mon épiderme , toutes mes parties les plus intimes.

Ma respiration est saccadée mais je parviens à lui demander ce que je souhaite.

Toujours aussi sauvagement , il écarte mes deux lobes de chair et y insère son sexe maintenant nu entre.

Cette fois-ci , c'est moi qui prend le contrôle. C'est moi qui m'agite sur son membre dur comme la pierre , qui maîtrise la vitesse comme bon me semble. Je commence à m'y frotter doucement , dans des mouvements presque au ralenti , pour finalement me balancer dessus sans merci , sans plus pouvoir m'arrêter.

C'est bon , c'est terriblement bon.

Sa taille est parfaite , sa chaleur électrisante , ses palpitations communicatives.

Goûter à un tout autre sexe me donne l'impression de changer de dimension.

Je le sens se pencher vers moi alors que ses mains sont encore aggrippées à mes fesses. Son souffle chaud me frôle l'oreille.

Il m'invite chez lui.

Tout mon corps frissonne d'anticipation.

Il en veut plus , j'en veux plus. Aucune raison de le laisser sur la touche comme je l'ai fait avec tous les autres.

Je stoppe tout mouvement et me retourne vers lui. Un léger sourire , les yeux embués , j'articule une réponse positive.

Je veux changer de dimension.


End file.
